Santa Monica
by Tani Barton
Summary: Matt is upset when his parents make the decision that the family is moving to someplace called Santa Monica. Little does he know that it could be the best thing to happen to him in his life. TAITO!
1. Prologue - Beginning of a new life.

Santa Monica  
  
  
A/N: Hey, this is my second Taito. I got a great response for the last one and I'd just like to thank k', Catia, The Dark Peregrine, XZanayu, Aquaria, Devy, Splash, Bob the Rabid Caveman, Kate (aka Yama luvr), *~Kisami Sotenshi~*, Saya the Demoness, Angel_del_Cielo, and Trista and wendy for reviewing. It makes me so happy when people like my stories. Can you say "WAFF?" WAFF, WAFF WAFF! Can you tell I love that word? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions? Anyway, this story is Taito, which I mentioned above but am now mentioning again. This means that this a yaoi story, which means that there is boys in love with and kissing other boys. If that's not your cup of tea (or coffee) then don't read. You probably won't like it. Beyond that, by all means R&R! And just as a pointless (well, sort of) sidenote, there is a prologue, two chapters and an epilogue to this story. The prologue and epilogue were pretty sort, but I want them sort of separated from the rest, so... It was pretty long so I just divided it where it seemed convenient. ^_^ Also, this is a fic where the divorce never happened, they considered it but decided to stay together for TK's sake.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nada, not the song, not the characters, not the show, nada. The song is from Savage Garden's first cd, and it's called Santa Monica, thus the name of this fic. What else is there to say? If you want you can sue me but it wouldn't be worth your time, believe me. I spend all my money as soon as I get it and anyway, I'd really prefer you didn't.   
  
  
"Matt, we need to talk," said a voice that was coming from Matt's left. Matt jumped guiltily. He had been hoping to sneak in unnoticed. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with the constant accusations today.   
  
Sighing, he entered the living room from which his father had spoken and surveyed the scene. What did I do now? he thought testily as he noted that it was the usual trouble setup, his mother on the couch with his father standing behind her supportively. TK was nowhere in sight, another bad sign. Matt seated himself silently in the chair farthest away from them.   
  
"We've reached an important decision. We didn't consider it lightly but..." His father cut in on his mother's speech as she floundered a little for words.   
  
"I've been offered a transfer to a different city; a little place called Santa Monica. I've accepted and at the end of the month we'll be moving there." Matt's eyes glinted dangerously but he held his peace, waiting for the rest of the explanation. It came from his mother.   
  
"We know this may come as a shock but we thought it best in light of your...shall we say...anger control problems."   
  
Matt snorted contemptuously and let loose the tirade that had been building within him since the beginning of this so-called conversation. "What do you think you're trying to prove by doing this again!? I know you've got it in for me, but why are you dragging TK into this? He's happy here! How can you drag him away from his life here just on some stupid whim! He's popular, he's got a girlfriend, he's got everything going for him and you want to take it all away! There he'll just be some new kid that no one knows or likes! At least last time you pulled this kind of thing TK was too young to really be affected by it!"   
  
"Matt," calmly broke in his father. "Are you sure it's TK and not yourself you're worried about?"   
  
Matt's father waited for an explosion that never came. Instead all emotion drained from Matt's face and he stood there expressionlessly. Then, in a voice so soft as to be almost inaudible Matt spoke. "No, this has nothing to do with me. Stay or leave, it makes no difference. I don't matter at all. You taught me that lesson long ago."   
  
TK looked up as Matt entered his room. He had of course heard the yelling but there was nothing new there. He had just gone to Matt's room to wait for his big brother. He couldn't face his parents now, not so soon after their betrayal.   
  
Matt sighed wearily as he saw his little brother. Poor kid! "You all right little bro?"   
  
"I'll be fine," answered TK listlessly. "I don't know how I'll tell my friends though, and Michelle..."   
  
Matt gazed at his brother in concern. "How long have you guys been going steady now?"   
  
"Next month is our one-year anniversary." TK blinked furiously, feeling fresh tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to act like a crybaby in Matt's presence. Matt saw right through him though and pulled him close.   
  
TK let his pretenses go and sobbed broken-heartedly into Matt's shoulder. Matt held TK throughout his storms of weeping and then, when TK fell into exhausted slumber, carried TK to his room. Returning to his own room, he soon fell into a light, troubled sleep.   
  
The month passed as a blur of yelling and unhappiness. On the 'Big Day' two boys stood on the street shivering in a chill wind, one depressed, the other sullenly silent. After one last look at the place they had called home for the last nine years they turned and climbed reluctantly into a waiting car.  
  
As the car drove away two pairs of deep blue eyes gazed back for a few seconds, one pair filled with tears, the other hard and cold as ice. The old life had ended. Now they must look forward to their future in a little city called Santa Monica.   



	2. Chapter 1 - Bullies, daring rescues and ...

A/N: Hey, it's the second part! R&R please!  
  
  
  
Tai Kamiya. Tai and Sora Kamiya. Tai and Sora. Sora Takenouchi was once again pondering the big mystery. She and Tai had been going out for almost a month now. They were the talk of the school, everyone saying they were so cute together and how they made such an awesome couple. But it didn't feel right, at least not to Sora and she suspected not to Tai either. Tai was more like a brother to her than anything. So why did everyone say they were perfect together?   
  
The teacher finally entering the room followed by a thin golden-blonde boy distracted Sora from her thoughts. Noticing the drool coming from most of the other girls in the room, Sora mentally corrected herself. One dang hot thin golden-blonde haired boy.   
  
"This is a new student. His name is Yamato Ishida. Do you have anything to say to your new classmates Mr. Ishida?"   
  
"Not really," replied the boy in a cool voice.   
  
"You should at least say hi," prompted the teacher.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
The teacher sighed long suffering, then continued. "Fine, have it your way. Sora, please stand up. Miss Takenouchi will be pleased to help you find your way around. Please take the seat behind her."   
  
Sora watched speculatively as Yamato walked gracefully to his seat. He's a cool one, she thought admiringly. Looks like Tai may have some competition in the popularity and good looks division. She would have to introduce the two of them, just to see their reactions to each other. Noting the teacher was droning on about nothing important, Sora tuned him out. This might turn out to be a good week after all.  
  
  
"I'm going to have one of my friends show you where your last class is, okay Matt?"   
  
"Whatever."   
  
"'Kay. Joe, this is Matt Ishida. Matt, Joe Kido."   
  
Joe glanced up from his lunch at the blonde boy in front of him. "Nice to meet you Matt," said Joe, extending his hand to be shaken. Matt looked at it coolly but made no move to shake it. Joe shrugged and put it down. Sora broke in, doing her best to dispel the tension between the two of them.   
  
"Matt's in advanced math. I'm supposed to be showing him around but I've got Mrs. Boll that period and you know how strict she is about being on time. So I was thinking maybe you could show him since you're going there anyway."   
  
"Sure," replied Joe amiably. "No problem."   
  
"I've already told you I don't need your help Sora," stated Matt flatly. Joe met his gaze and held it.   
  
"You've never been here before, right?" he asked, pausing until Matt nodded an affirmative. "Then you must need a little help finding your way around, at least at first. Don't be so proud."   
  
Matt turned his head and stared pointedly away. Joe shrugged and Sora sighed. Matt wasn't going to make a lot of friends if he kept going on like this.  
  
  
Matt glanced furtively over his shoulder as he walked swiftly toward the school entrance. He just knew that that girl Sora was going to try following him home to find out where his house was. He'd seen her type before, too nice for their own good and he knew from experience that her type was dangerous to his type. They had a nasty habit of making him open up to them.   
  
Matt was so busy making sure Sora wasn't behind him that he didn't even notice the two figures in front of him until he plowed into them and rebounded, sitting flat on his butt with a resounding thud. Muttering an apology he climbed to his feet, rubbing his butt gingerly. He started to continue in the same direction he had been heading but caught a glimpse of Sora and did an abrupt about-face, almost running into the girl behind him.   
  
"Gee, you should be more careful! That's the second time you've almost run into me! Poor Izzy still isn't recovered from the first time," the pink-haired girl exclaimed, gesturing to the short redheaded boy who was just getting up beside her.   
  
"Sorry," said Matt, casting a hunted look over his shoulder and starting to move on again. A small voice told him it was too late though. Well, actually it was a rather loud voice cheerfully greeting him.   
  
"I thought you'd already left Matt! Oh hi Mimi, Izzy."   
  
Matt turned around wanting to hang his head but instead sticking his nose as high in the air as he could with looking ridiculous. Since being rude, unresponsive and plain old running didn't get rid of this girl maybe arrogance would. She seemed oblivious to any hostility on his part though. Chattering all the time she pulled his address out of him and insisted they all walk him home, adding Joe to their group when he was spotted walking ahead of them.   
  
They had only gone a short distance before Matt heard TK's voice calling a semi-cheerful greeting to him and an unfamiliar female voice calling to the others. Matt turned around to see TK. walking next to a girl with straight brown hair and a camera around her neck. Great, just what he needed. Another person he didn't know and had no desire to get to know. However, for TK's sake he did his best to put up a facade and act cheerful.   
  
Though the move had been hard for Matt, it had been infinitely worse for TK. As soon as Matt knew for certain they were moving he had began the process of distancing himself from the few friends he had. By the time they had left he had so alienated his friends that they'd probably never want to talk to him again if they could, which was exactly Matt's plan. He hadn't told them he was moving though, or they would have understood what he was doing and why. That would have ruined everything. Matt considered a clean cut to be best. He would remember them for the good times they had together, not any painful goodbyes. It was best that way.   
  
TK however, had gone through the pain of saying goodbye to the people who had been his friends since kindergarten. Matt had cautioned him against it but he insisted. Matt wasn't overly worried though. TK. made friends easily and was a very nice person. He'd have no problems at a new school. Sure he'd miss his own friends at first, but eventually their memories would fade and new friends would replace them. And apparently it was happening already.   
  
Once the two younger children had caught up, the girl immediately extended her hand and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Kari Kamiya."   
  
Matt took her hand, ignoring some looks from Joe and Sora and replied, "I'm Matt Ishida, TK's older brother. It's nice to meet you."   
  
"Sure, he's nice and polite to Kari but he can't even say 'hi' to me," Matt heard Joe grumble. Matt ignored him.   
  
"Did you have a good first day TK? Make any other new friends?"   
  
"Yeah, sort of. I met a girl and boy named Yolei and Cody on the way to school today. They live in the same building as us but had to stay after for computer club. I met Kari because I sit next to her in homeroom. I also met another boy named Davis. I'm not sure I'd consider him a friend though. Looks like you made some friends too. Can I get an intro?"   
  
"Sure. This is Sora Takenouchi, Mimi, Joe Kido and Izzy. And I wouldn't exactly call them friends either. In face, you could say they followed me home."   
  
Mimi huffed indignantly and TK gave Matt a reproachful look. "You shouldn't' be so anti-social Matt. Things are unpleasant enough at home. You shouldn't be so stubborn about making life miserable for yourself at school too." Matt merely shrugged instead of saying 'whatever' like he would to anyone else.   
  
"So how's Tai, Kari?" asked Sora. "Not too sick I hope?"   
  
"He's fine. Just a little fever all blown out of proportion. He'll be totally bummed that he missed the only remotely interesting thing to happen this year."   
  
"And what would that be?" asked a voice from an alley they were just passing. Sora jumped. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Then, as the seven of them were surrounded by a group of tough-looking boys it all clicked into place.   
  
It was 'The Fists' as they liked to call themselves. They were a group of bullies who seemed to get a kick out of tormenting innocent people. Their ringleader, Russell, was the first one who had spoken and he continued now. "Could you be referring to Blondie here and his little brat?" he asked, giving Matt a shove in the process.   
  
Sora braced herself for an explosion but was shocked to see Matt just standing there with an expressionless look on his face. She glanced at TK to see if he might know what was wrong with his brother. Apparently he did because he looked concerned and more than slightly desperate.   
  
"Oh, think you're tough do you?" asked one of the goons, giving Matt another shove. Matt just stared at him blankly. Sora grimaced. Time to take things into her own hands.   
  
But before she could move, she felt her arms being grabbed roughly from behind as she was held in place by one the bullies. The others found the same thing happening to them until the only one left free was Matt.   
The bullies all seemed majorly annoyed by his non-reaction to their pushiness. The one in front of him seemed especially irritated. He got an angry look on his face, and shoved Matt once again, this time so hard Matt fell.   
  
Sora watched in horror as time seemed to slow while Matt fell, involuntarily putting his arms in front of him to catch himself. She saw it coming when Matt's left hand hit the ground the wrong way and bent at a strange angle. Matt didn't cry out, just remained eerily silent even though it was obvious his wrist was broken. The bully sneered and pulled back his foot to kick Matt. However, before his foot could connect, TK somehow managed to tear himself free from the person restraining him and blurred in front of Matt protectively, taking the kick for his big brother. His cry of pain seemed to jerk Matt out of his trance-like state. In a flash Matt was on his feet, standing in a protective stance between the thug and his little brother. "What in hell do you think you're doing?!" asked Matt in a low, dangerous voice. He had a vice grip on the front of the bully's shirt and was slowly but surely lifting him off the ground, using just his right arm.   
  
"Uh, I...I..."   
  
"Just what I thought. You don't have a clue. I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only. Stay away from my little brother. If I ever find you've hurt him again, your life will be snuffed out just like that," Matt said threateningly, snapping his fingers in the bully's face. "Do you understand me?"   
  
The bully gulped and nodded hurriedly. "Perfectly sir," he squeaked nervously.   
  
Matt nodded in satisfaction. He didn't notice the bully sneaking up on his exposed back since the bully who had been originally holding him back had reclaimed TK. A streak of colors intercepted him though, helpfully kicking his feet out from under him. That streak of color resolved into a rather slight boy with wild brown hair.   
  
The bullies' collective eyes widened in fear and surprise and several even went so far as to start immediately backing away from the boy. "Clear out, now!" he ordered in a strong clear voice. "You're not needed here." The boy struck a menacing fighting stance. That was all that was needed for the bullies to break. The boy watched in undisguised amusement as the bullies scrambled to get away as fast as possible, stepping on each other heedlessly.   
  
"Tai!" cried Sora joyfully.   
  
"Great timing big bro!" added Kari.   
  
Matt's voice cut through their elation though. It was as cold as it had been before but now it held a semblance of concern. "Are you all right TK?"   
  
TK started guiltily. He had almost forgotten about Matt in the excitement. "I'm fine Matt, but..."   
  
"I think the question we should be asking is, are you okay?" Tai moved next to Matt and inspected his wrist gently. "Your wrist is definitely broken." Matt stared at his wrist as if it was a foreign object he had never seen before in his life, then looked at Tai in the same way. Tai didn't budge though. "We'd better get you to the hospital."   
  
"Why?" asked Matt.   
  
"Most people do go to the hospital when they get hurt." Matt shook his head impatiently.   
  
"No. Why should you care?"   
  
"Why wouldn't I?"   
  
"I'm not worth the trouble."   
  
"Matt," TK interrupted in a small voice. "You're scaring me. You know I hate it when you're like this." Matt closed his eyes temporarily and when they opened again sense had flooded back into them.   
  
"Sorry TK. If someone could just direct me to the nearest hospital I'll be on my way."   
  
"It's pretty far away," said Tai. "I could give you a ride on my bike if you want."   
  
"Yeah. Mom and Dad have the car but Tai's motorcycle isn't too bad," chimed in Kari, trying to ease the tension a little.  
  
"I don't know you guys. A motorcycle isn't exactly the best mode of transportation for a broken wrist..." Joe looked worried. "Maybe we'd better call an ambulance."  
  
Matt grimaced. "No way. I don't need one. I'd prefer the motorcycle. Besides, I'd rather not burden the ambulance. I'm fine for now, I just need to get this set. No big deal."  
  
"Then let's get going!" Tai grabbed Matt's arm and started to pull him along. The others shrugged and followed, keeping pace easily. Luckily, the apartment where Tai and Kari lived was nearby and they reached it quickly. Tai gave Matt a helmet, put on his own, and then climbed on. Matt hesitated, looking at the motorcycle doubtfully, likely reconsidering his earlier decision.   
  
"We could always go home and call an ambulance from there, or maybe get Mom or Dad to drive you to the hospital," suggested TK, knowing that would make up Matt's mind. Matt wrinkled his nose and shot TK a knowing look but got on the bike. "Hold on,' instructed Tai, starting the cycle. Matt obediently put an arm around Tai then waved an awkward good-bye to the others as the motorcycle started off down the street.   
  
"That was quite strange," commented Izzy after Tai and Matt were out of sight. "How often does your brother get like that TK?"   
  
"Anytime he feels threatened, either physically or emotionally. He's really sensitive behind his walls. Just about anything can hurt him. The counselor at our last school said he has a self-confidence problem. Don't tell him I told you that though; he'll see it as a betrayal since I'm the only one he told. Normally, I wouldn't tell you anything but for some strange reason I feel like I can trust you guys."   
  
"You can TK," said Kari reassuringly. TK smiled wanly but he still looked extremely worried.   
  
"I have an idea guys," said Joe. "How about we walk to my house and I'll drive us all to the hospital so we can check on Matt."   
  
"Thanks Joe," replied TK gratefully as they set out again, this time heading for Joe's house and walking more briskly than before since before they'd had to keep to Matt's pace. "You guys are the best."   
  
  
Tai braked for a red light and glanced at the boy behind him. He doesn't look too good, thought Tai worriedly. As if hearing Tai's thoughts the boy-Matt-spoke. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." His pallor belied his words though and he looked like he was about to black out any minute now.   
  
Tai sped forward when the light turned green causing Matt to tighten his grip. Tai was given further evidence that Matt wasn't feeling well when he leaned forward on Tai's back and rested his head on Tai's shoulder. The hospital was just ahead thank goodness. Tai parked as close to the emergency room as possible then pulled Matt along behind him.   
  
It was fairly quiet inside. There was a mother holding a sobbing child, an older man with a nasty gash on his forehead and a girl with no visible injury being wheeled away on a stretcher. A fairly young looking nurse walked over to them almost immediately. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked kindly, directing her question toward Matt since Tai was quite obviously healthy and Matt wasn't.   
  
Matt just continued to stare blankly at nothing in particular. Tai waved a hand in front of his face, then grinned wryly as Matt blinked vaguely at him. "Guess he's gone into shock or something," answered Tai for him. "His wrist is broken."   
  
"I see. Could you possibly wait without any fainting episodes or such?" The nurse sounded vaguely annoyed and Tai guess that was what was wrong with the girl who had been wheeled away just as they entered and probably for no real reason.   
  
"He endured a fifteen-minute motorcycle ride. This ought to be a walk in the park."   
  
"Glad to hear it. Although I must say, a motorcycle isn't eh ideal mode of transportation for someone with a broken wrist. He could have injured himself more if he wasn't careful."   
  
"It was the handiest way."   
  
"No big deal, I was just commenting. I'm going to need you to fill out some papers. Is that alright?"   
  
"I can try, but we've never even been properly introduced. I just happened to see him getting beat up on by a bunch of bullies."   
  
"Oh, well, please try. Maybe he'll snap out of it a little."   
  
Tai shrugged. "Ok. No problemo."   
  
"Thank you. I'll be right back with the papers." The nurse walked off, stopped momentarily in an attempt to sooth the child and his mother, grabbed some papers and walked back. "Here. Fill these out," she said, handing Tai the papers.   
  
Tai sighed as he looked at them. Guess I better see if he can answer for me. "Your name's Matt right?" The blonde boy looked at him blankly. Too kawaii! Tai's mind screamed and Tai blinked in unison with Matt. Where had that thought come from?   
  
"Where am I and who are you?" said a very confused sounding voice. Tai focused on Matt and shuddered as he suppressed a mental squeal.   
  
"We're at the hospital and I'm Taichi Kamiya," said Tai in answer to the boy's question.   
  
"I'm Yamato Ishida."   
  
"I thought your name was Matt."   
  
"That just a nickname."   
  
"Oh, well you can call me Tai. That's my nickname. Think you can write? I have no idea about these questions."   
  
"Sure. My right wrist or hand or whatever isn't damaged."   
  
The boys sat in relative silence after that, Matt filling out papers and Tai staring blankly off into space. The other patients were called and time seemed to drag to a standstill. Finally Matt was summoned. He handed the just complete papers to the nurse and let himself be led away. Tai had to restrain an impulse to go with him. He had to release his nervous tension somehow though, so he stood and paced. He didn't know hwy he should care so much about someone he had just met but for some strange reason he did.   
  
That was how the others found him when they arrived at the hospital five minutes later. "Where's Matt? He's okay isn't he?" queried TK, sounding and looking concerned.   
  
"He just got in about five minutes ago. Your Yamato was fine though the last I knew."   
  
"I take it he introduced himself to you then? Why is it that everyone but me gets treated civilly?" complained Joe loudly.   
  
"He was a little disoriented and he went into shock for a while. Maybe that's what it is," answered Tai soothingly. "Right now I don't think we can do anything but wait." The others nodded and settled down to wait.   
  
"Oh my God, my parents are going to kill Matt!" exclaimed TK out of the blue.   
  
"Why would they kill Matt if it wasn't his fault?" asked Izzy curiously.   
  
"They always blame everything on Matt, no matter what. And we were supposed to come directly home from school! This is not good!"   
  
"That's so mean, blaming matt for everything," complained Mimi. "No wonder he's not very friendly."   
  
"Here TK. I'll walk to the phone with you and explain everything to your parents," volunteered Joe.   
  
"Thanks," replied TK gratefully.   
  
They walked off and then Izzy, Sora, Kari, and Mimi got in a quiet conversation. Tai resumed his pacing. Matt had better be all right! TK and Joe returned after a few moments, TK looking more than mildly ticked off and sat down. After what seemed to Tai to be days and days of walking back and forth, a doctor finally emerged from within the inner hospital.   
  
"Who's here for Yamato Ishida?" he asked, seeming to be looking for an adult.   
  
"We are!" chorused the group. "Is he all right?" they continued.   
  
"Yes, it was a clean break and there were no problems setting it. But where are his parents? He is, after all, a minor and I need to speak to them."   
  
"They're on their way," answered TK with a note of disdain in his voice. They hadn't even seemed to care when he told them Matt was at eh hospital.   
  
"Are you related to him?"   
  
"We're brothers. Can I see him?"   
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid your friends will have to wait out here."   
  
"Now wait just a minute!" protested Tai indignantly. "I drove him here and have been wearing a hole in the floor worrying about him and now I think I deserve to see him too!"   
  
"I'm sorry young man, but-"   
  
"Doctor," interrupted TK. "I'm not really feeling too well but I really want to see Matt. It would really help if Tai could come with me for support."   
  
Tai looked closely at TK. He did look kind of pale and seemed to wavering slightly on his feet. TK ducked his head and summoned up a tear, letting it slide forlornly down his cheek. The doctor visibly softened. "Oh all right," he consented with a shake of his head. TK perked up a little but still looked unnaturally pale. "Follow me," said the doctor.   
  
Tai and TK followed obediently. The doctor led them to room #124, motioned them inside and then quietly shut the door behind them. When they entered Matt was sitting on the hospital bed looking impatient.   
  
"Hey TK. Are Mom and Dad here yet?"   
  
"Not unless they arrived in the two minutes it took us to walk to your room."   
  
"Oh," Matt said disappointedly. "Darn doctor won't let me go until he talks to them. Pushy old busybody."   
  
"He almost didn't' let me in," complained Tai.   
  
"Yeah. I had to pretend to be sick," added TK.   
  
"Why'd you guys come anyway?" Matt asked, then blushed. Get your mind out of the gutter Ishida, he berated himself. Just because you're in the presence of one of the hottest guys you've ever seen doesn't mean a thing. Keep it clean.   
  
"We didn't," answered Tai teasingly and Matt almost groaned. Instead he shot a glare at Tai and blushed even more.   
  
"I don't know what you guys are thinking about and frankly I don't want to," said TK, noting the strange looks on their faces. Matt looked embarrassed and Tai looked...intense.   
  
The tension in the room was dispelled when the doctor entered the room followed by Matt and TK's parents. Their father was nodding impatiently with their mother trailing along behind looking bored. Matt stood up and yawned lazily, steadying himself seemingly nonchalantly with his left hand. Only Tai saw the pain that momentarily flashed through his eyes, quickly masked by cold arrogance. Tai restrained the impulse to go to him and instead watched silently.   
  
Matt, his parents, and his brother TK got out of the hospital in record time. Tai followed them, silent and unnoticed as a shadow. Tai watched as the four got in a car and drove off. His friends joined him but he paid them no mind.   
  
Why do I feel so drawn to him? mused Tai. No girl has ever got me hooked so fast. But I can't be gay. I've never liked any other guys like that, so it must be just him. Maybe he's a girl in disguise. Naw, couldn't be. I need some sleep. Damned fever must be getting to me. I'm making mountains out of molehills. I'm just curious about him that's all. Yeah, that's it. "Tai?" A hesitant voice that he recognized as belonging to Sora broke into his thoughts. "I think we need to talk."   
  
"What about?" asked Tai absently.   
  
"Us."   
  
That was the one word that got Tai's undivided attention. Here it comes, the moment of truth. She either feels the same as me and wants to end this farce or I've been imagining things and she wants to just get me alone. Either way, what will happen will happen.   
  
The others, sensing a private conversation in the offing, backed away and began talking among themselves, giving Sora and Tai their privacy.   
  
"Tai, this just isn't working for me," began Sora after taking a deep breath. "I don't know about you, and I don't want to break your heart if you're in love with me or something but-"   
  
"I'm more like a brother to you than a boyfriend," finished Tai calmly.   
  
"Exactly!" Sora was relieved. She hadn't wanted to hurt her best friend. He didn't seem bothered at all though.   
  
"Got anybody else in mind?" asked Tai casually. Sora shook her head no. "Well, not to sound cheesy but I want us to still be friends."   
  
"No doubt of that," answered Sora cheerfully. Tai then turned around and grinned at their friends.   
  
"Ok, you can stop eavesdropping now. It's over."   
  
"Eavesdrop? WE would never do a thing like that!" said Kari innocently.   
  
"And I'm the Tooth fairy," answered Tai sarcastically.   
  
"Ooo, can I see your wings?" asked Mimi in a cutesy little kid voice. Tai mock glared at her and everyone burst out laughing.   
  
"So what'd you think of Matt and TK, Tai?" asked Sora after the laughter had died down.   
  
"Well," hedged Tai, "I thought TK was a good kid."   
  
"And Matt?" asked Izzy in his usual curious tone.   
  
"He's okay I guess."   
  
"If he's just 'ok' then why were you so worried about him and why did you insist on going to see him personally?" inquired Kari astutely.   
  
"Um..." Tai fumbled for an answer that he didn't even know himself.  
  
"I think Tai's got a crush!" squealed Mimi. And to Tai's shock he found himself blushing, something that only happened to him once in a blue moon. Maybe they won't notice, he thought hopefully.   
  
"Gee Mimi, I think you're actually right for once. Tai's blushing!" noted Joe loudly.   
  
"I do not you guys!" denied Tai desperately.   
  
Wait a second. Denied desperately? Why am I denying? There's nothing to deny. Nada, zip, zilch, zero. And desperately? I'm not desperate. It ought to be 'stated calmly.' Tai restrained the urge to shake his fist at the sky. "I don't have a crush on Matt." Yes, that's better. Be calm and collected; don't let 'em see what you're thinking. Wait, what am I saying? I don't have anything to hide! It's not like I'm falling in love with him or anything.   
  
But what if you are? said one treacherous corner of his mind. He turned on it with all his might, wishing he could shred it into little tiny pieces.   
  
Who are you and what are you doing in my head? he demanded of it angrily.   
  
Oh, well, I'm the little prophetic part of you that knows exactly what's going to happen.   
  
Then tell me!   
  
Sorry, can't. It breaks policy to give you too much information directly. I work better with little hints. I push and shove you just enough to get you pointed in the right direction and then let events take their natural course. Oh, by the by, I've set a memory erase bomb. I'm afraid you won't remember any of this in a moment, just the fact that you're falling in love with Yamato Ishida and will do anything in the world to get him to feel the same way about you. By the way, aforementioned memory erase bomb will go off in 3...2...1!   
  
Tai lost his grip on awareness and spun away into darkness. Colors and scenes swirled around him until all he saw was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that had just become his heart's only desire.  
  
  
Tai blinked bleary eyes and peered around him inquisitively. He was in a car. Joe was driving, Izzy was curled up in the passenger seat, and Mimi and Kari were seated in the back with him. "Welcome back to the land of the living," greeted Kari.   
  
"What happened?" questioned Tai groggily.   
  
"Your fever got worse. You were delirious for a while. So we took you back into the hospital. A doctor looked you over, gave you a shot and then told us to take you home. You fell asleep in the car."   
  
"Oh." Then a thought occurred to him. "What about my bike?!"   
  
"Sora said she'd get it."   
  
"That's a relief."   
  
"We're there," interrupted Joe as he brought the car to a stop.   
  
"Get well soon Tai," the others wished him as he and Kari exited the car.   
  
"You can bet on it," he guaranteed. "I wouldn't miss tomorrow for the world."  
  
A/N: I'm not sure the whole hospital/breaking wrist thing turned out entirely accurate, but I don't really have personal experience in that sort of thing and I don't consider it that important. Just a plot device basically. Chapter 2 and the epilogue coming soon!  



	3. Chapter 2 - Inline skating, confessions ...

  
  
Matt dreaded school more than usual. At least most of the time he could fade back into the crowd. But having a broken wrist didn't exactly help when you didn't want to be noticed. There would be the inevitable curious people, inquiring minds, nosy busybodies, etc. He wasn't expecting anyone to want ot be around him, especially considering how rude he had been the day before. So he was really shocked when he arrived at school to find Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and a tired but determined Tai waiting for him.   
  
"Hey Matt! How's the wrist?" Matt stared at him for a moment, speechless, then recovered.   
  
"Fine," he answered curtly. Tai didn't seem daunted by his surly behavior though.   
  
"Can I see your schedule?" Matt took it from his pocket where he had put it for safekeeping and handed it to him without a word. Tai examined it for a moment, then handed it back grinning. "Great! It's almost identical to mine. There's only one difference, and we can fix that easily enough. You'll just have to join chorus."   
  
"Why?" asked Matt uncomprehendingly.   
  
Tai gave him an exasperated look that seemed to say 'Have you turned your brain on this morning?' and sighed. "So our schedules will be the same and you won't have to be alone with a bunch of people you don't know."   
  
"I don't know you that well either."   
  
"But at least you know me partially. That's better than not at all."  
  
"Whatever."   
  
Tai put his hands on his hips and glared at Matt. "What is your problem? I'm just trying to be nice!" Matt looked away pointedly, obviously not going to answer. Tai narrowed his eyes, then grinned. From Joe's reaction when he found out that Matt had introduced himself he knew that he had some sort of hold over Matt. He'd just have to use that to his advantage.   
  
The others watched in amusement as Tai stepped directly in front of Matt and went all pleading and chibi-ish. He locked gazes with Matt and tried again. "Please tell me? Pretty please?"   
  
Tai leaned closer and closer to Matt until he could feel Matt's breath on his face speeding up as he got so close that they were almost touching. Matt found himself frozen by Tai's nearness. He desperately wanted to pull away but his body didn't seem to be responding. Before he knew what he was doing his mouth was speaking, seemingly unconnected to the rest of his brain.   
  
"The psychologist at my last school gave me a whole list of my 'problems.' The ones I remember are problems at home, lack of self-confidence and belief that the whole world is out to get me."   
  
"What happened to the list?"   
  
"Was supposed to give it to my parents. Threw it away instead and swore at the psychologist next time I saw her. Got in trouble but it was worth it."   
  
"So, the emperor has no clothes," said Tai softly (AN: Um, don't mind that comment. It's from a book I read by L. E. Modesitt Jr. called The Magic of Recluce and it just popped into my head at this particular point so I put it there. What can I say? ^_^0)   
  
Matt blinked since his eyelids were all he could seem to move. "Huh?"   
  
"Nevermind."   
  
And Tai backed away, then stood there nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. Matt found he had suddenly regained the ability to move and took a step backward. He glanced around for an escape route but could find none. The others had formed a semi-circle around him and there was a wall directly behind him.   
  
"So, are you going to join chorus?" asked Tai.   
  
Matt didn't answer for a moment, then hastily answered "yes" as Tai took a step closer to him. He wasn't scared of Tai, not at all. All his instincts were screaming that he could trust Tai, and he honestly didn't think Tai was a threat to him. He just hated losing control, and something about Tai made him do just that. Tai was going to have to be avoided at all costs if he could take away his control as easily as he had.   
  
"Great. We better get to class though. We'll go get you schedule changed during second period study hall." Tai started off, expecting Matt to follow, but he didn't. So Tai stalked back, grabbed Matt's right hand, and pulled him along reluctantly behind him with the others flanking them, Joe and Izzy to the left and Mimi and Sora to the right. They drew quite a few weird looks as they walked down the hall to their lockers, but they ignored them and forged on.   
  
And that was how Matt's entire day went. Tai made all decisions and got all answers he wanted and basically ended up exercising an almost total control over Matt. And the funny thing was that after a while Matt found himself not minding and, strangely enough, relaxing. It was as if something deep inside him was telling him that everything was going to be all right. Tai even insisted on walking him home that night and not a single bully dared to show his face.   
  
Matt was almost happy when he got home that evening. It was nice not having to worry about everything for once. And then he got home and it all flew out the window.   
  
His parents were packing up only recently unpacked clothing and other essential items into bags. For one heart-stopping moment he thought it was some sort of nightmare, and that they were moving again. Time slowed as his parents looked up and his mother's mouth opened to speak.   
  
"Get packing boys," their mother said cheerfully. "We're going away for the weekend."   
  
"But we just got here," complained TK.   
  
"Fine," relented their mother. "You can stay with a friend if you want. Your father and I are going to visit some old acquaintances."   
  
"What about Matt?"   
  
"He can too I suppose. If anyone'll let him. Got anyone in mind Matt?"   
  
Matt was silent for a moment as he weighed his options. He could stay Tai's, completely in the other boy's control, or he could go and be tortured by his parents. No choice really. "I'm sure Tai wouldn't mind."   
  
"Who's that?"   
  
"The boy you saw at the hospital last night."   
  
"Oh. He seemed awfully...I don't know."   
  
"I was gonna go there too. Tai's little sister Kari and I are friends," TK put in.   
  
She gave in gracefully. "All right, as long as it's all right with their parents."   
  
"I'll call right now," said TK as he set of for their newly connected phone. Matt also left, heading for his room to pack his clothes. He didn't want to be in that house a minute longer then necessary. TK stuck his head in just as he was finishing.   
  
"They'll be here to pick up in a minute. We'll be staying all weekend, until Monday morning."   
  
"'K. I'm gonna go outside and wait for them."   
  
"I'll be out n a minute. Send Kari in if they get here before I'm ready."   
  
"Will do."   
  
Matt walked out, bid a short farewell to his parents, and went out front to wait. Tai arrived shortly after with Kari on his motorcycle. "TK's still getting ready," he announced. Both hopped off, Kari removing her helmet expertly.   
  
"I'll go get him."   
  
She then headed for the front door, knocked politely and gained admittance. Matt stood there awkwardly until Tai finally spoke. "Hop on. Kari was planning on walking with TK. It's not really that far. I just thought you could drop your stuff off at home and then I could show you around town. You know, since you're new here and everything."   
  
"Whatever." Matt put on the helmet and sat down on the cycle behind Tai without touching him. Tai waited a moment for him to hold on, but when it seemed evident he wasn't going to, Tai turned around.   
  
"Hold on," he instructed and Matt, once again captivated by his deep brown eyes, obeyed.   
  
They were at Tai's house within minutes. Tai parked his bike outside while they went in and dropped off Matt's stuff. Tai entered the apartment confidently, with Matt trailing along behind. Tai's parents looked up as they entered the room and smiled greetings. "Is this your friend Tai?" his mother asked. Tai nodded.   
  
"Yup, this is Yamato Ishida. We all call him Matt though."   
  
"Nice to meet you Matt." Matt shot Tai a wry look and nodded politely.   
  
"We were just gonna drop off Matt's stuff and then take a ride around town since Matt's new here. Any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace."   
  
"Go right ahead. Just be back before dark."   
  
"Sure thing. See you later!"   
  
Tai showed Matt where to put his stuff, then ushered him back to the motorcycle. They were gone less than five minutes after they arrived. Tai drove them all over the town, pointing out the coffee shop, pizza parlor, various fast food restaurants, the movie theater, Eastside Mall, and the park.   
  
They stopped to take a short walk at the last. Tai mentioned in passing that it was named for some guy that gave money in order for it to be built, but confessed sheepishly that he never could remember it. Matt had to smile at that. It was so typical of the boy he'd come to know in the time they'd spent together, short as that was.   
  
The park itself was nothing special. It was situated next to the river that ran through the center of Santa Monica. There was a playground with swings and other amusements for young children. Trees, flowers, benches and paths made up the rest of it small area. It was pretty and peaceful to be sure, but nothing special at all. Matt liked it though. It reminded him of another park he'd played in as a small child, before the first move.   
  
By the time they reached the park though, the sun was rapidly approaching the horizon and darkness creeping up slowly but surely and they didn't have time to linger. They barely made it back to Tai's house before darkness.   
  
Matt had no clue what to expect from Tai's parents. At first glance they looked like one of those families you see on TV, all cheerful and bubbly and sickeningly happy. As the night progressed however he began to notice little things that made them not quite so perfect, like Mrs. Kamiya's cooking with fungus obsession, or how Tai's father would always put his feet on the end table in front of him instead of bothering to put up the chair.   
  
Their house wasn't as scrupulously clean as one on TV would have been either. There were two rows of lines with dates as marks of Tai and Kari's growth over the years, and a clutter of magazines on the end table. Miko, their pet cat, tipped over the garbage can once looking for something to lay with, much to Mrs. Kamiya's disapproval. No, their house was far from perfect, but it was comfortable and happy, which seemed more important to Matt in the long run.   
  
TK and Kari disappeared into Kari's room soon after they ate supper to surf the Internet and hang out. Matt and Tai stayed in the living room to watch a movie with Tai's parents. After it was over they headed for Tai's room to play video games. Tai beat Matt numerous times, but Matt kept trying and improved with each game, even managing to defeat Tai a couple times, just enough to keep it interesting.   
  
As the night grew old they began to get tired however and a little after midnight they determined that it was time to get some sleep, or at least relax a little. It was decided that they both would sleep on the floor and sleeping bags were pulled out of the closet, which they gratefully crawled into, as the night was growing chill. They stayed up a couple hours after that, talking. Tai regaled Matt with stories about this and that, and Matt even ventured to tell Tai a little about the friends he had left behind at his old home.   
  
Tai dropped off to sleep at around 2:30 in the morning and Matt didn't wake him, remembering he had been sick. Matt stayed awake for a short while longer, pondering how it was that Tai could make him feel so safe and wanted with such apparent ease. But after a while he dismissed the mystery and followed Tai to the land of the dreams where they met up again, finding each other with an ease that belied their short acquaintance. And once they were together again they joined hands and laughed until they cried at everything: life, death, and in between.  
  
  
Saturday passed in a blur of happiness for Matt. They went to the movies and afterwards ate at the pizza parlor where they met up with the rest of the gang. They walked in talking and laughing soon after Kari and TK arrived with a disparate bunch of friends.   
  
There was bouncy and loud Davis, enthusiastic and geeky Yolei, quiet and observant Cody, and silent but smiling Ken with a sensible older brother called Sam being pulled along behind. Sam was objecting rather fiercely too.   
  
"Ken, I have to study! I have an important test coming up soon!" Sam was saying as the seven of them entered. Ken just shook his head in denial and smiled a little bit more. Davis spoke for him.   
  
"Studying all the time isn't good for you. I never study, and look at me!" The others burst out laughing at that.   
  
"Bad example!" crowed Yolei. Davis grinned and shrugged. Apparently he was used to that sort of thing. They settled in at a table next to Matt and Tai, youthful exuberance in every gesture.   
  
Matt smiled to see TK so happy. Maybe this move wasn't such a bad thing after all. Tai noticed his smile and sighed. I wish he'd smile like that about me, he though wistfully. Then he shook himself. I'm not giving up that easily though. Not by a long shot.   
  
He looked up just in time to see everyone in the group he would usually hang out with enter. Joe and Izzy were carrying on an animated conversation about something that was probably so technical that Tai would only understand one word in ten. Mimi was complaining about something or other while Sora nodded her head sympathetically.   
  
When they spotted Matt and Tai they immediately made themselves right at home, Joe and Izzy dragging over chairs from other tables to sit at either end and Mimi and Sora claiming the seats beside Matt and Tai, respectively. They expressed surprise at finding them together *alone* and were going to elaborate but Tai shot them each a specially crafted 'if you don't shut up now I'm going to kill you later' glare and they hastily shut up.   
  
Matt noticed the exchange and raised an eyebrow inquisitively, but kept silent. A waitress soon came over and took their order, speaking to them in a friendly manner that spoke plainly of their frequent patronage of the restaurant. Tai introduced her easily as Nina, and then told her the usual would be fine. She nodded, understanding perfectly.   
  
The others filled the fifteen minutes or so until the food arrived with playful banter, even managing to draw Matt into the fun a couple times as he became more accustomed to them and more comfortable in their presence.   
  
Matt discovered when the food arrived that 'the usual' was three pizzas with all different types of toppings. One was half pepperoni, and half pepperoni and sausage, another had anchovies on one half and onions, peppers, and sun dried tomatoes on the other half, and one half of one was covered by toppings that Matt couldn't see the cheese underneath while the other half had only extra cheese.   
  
Nina quickly gave a slice to each teen, making sure each got the right kind. Matt watched with interest as she gave Joe a slice of pepperoni, Sora the one with anchovies, Mimi the pepper/onion/sun-dried tomato type, Tai the topping covered one, and Izzy the pepperoni and sausage. Nina then paused and glanced at Matt inquiringly.   
  
"What do you want dear?"   
  
"The plain cheese will be fine thank you"   
  
She nodded, dished out one last slice, set it down in front of him and said "Enjoy yourselves dears," before bustling off to serve some other customers.   
  
They ate in silence for several minutes, the only sounds the hum of conversation from the other customers and an occasional slurp from Tai which earned him several sharp glances and a kick in the shins from Sora and Mimi.   
  
Tai finished first, leaning back in his seat with a sigh and belching loudly enough to draw stares from the entire restaurant until he sheepishly said, "Excuse me please." Sora and Mimi looked horrified, and even Izzy and Joe looked slightly embarrassed but they let it pass without comment. Matt grinned.   
  
"You'll have to excuse him folks," he announced in loud voice. "He has some mental issues." Tai nodded.   
  
"Yup, I'm a smart one all right."   
  
"Sure thing Tai. You're right up there with the pizza you just ate and the doorknob on my parent's door."   
  
"You're insulting the doorknob," sniffed Mimi. The people of the restaurant laughed and shook their heads.   
  
The others finished eating quickly after that, sighing contentedly to have their stomachs full of warm food.   
  
"That worked rather well," observed Izzy as he surveyed the three empty pizza platters on the table.   
  
"Yeah. Guess Matt fits just about perfectly," added Tai in an inordinately pleased sounding voice. The others nodded and smiled at Matt, understanding what Tai was trying to do.   
  
"We'd really like to be your friends Matt," said Sora for all of them. Matt blinked suddenly blurry eyes. These people that he didn't even know very well, were telling him they liked and accepted him. He hadn't been expecting anything like this when he learned he was moving. He'd never suspected that something so wonderful could happen to him.   
  
At his old school he'd been pretty much a loner, never really getting involved in others his age. He'd had only one true friend; a girl named Tani, and one of the nicest people he'd ever known. She'd pulled him willingly into her circle of friends and did her best to make him feel welcome. That had only happened in the last two months though. Before then he'd drifted from one group to another, never really fitting in.   
  
He didn't even really fit in with Tani and her friends. They had made him feel as welcome as humanly possible but he still felt uncomfortable. Then he'd completely alienated them before he left. They most likely never wanted to see him again. The others noticed the tears in his eyes and exchanged glances.   
  
"He must have been very isolated in his old school," said Izzy in a whisper that carried to their ears and nowhere else. Joe laid a sympathetic hand on Matt's shoulder.   
  
"We understand," he merely said, but at those simple words Matt felt himself slipping closer and closer to breaking down and crying right tin the middle of the pizza parlor.   
  
"You guys...thank you," he said, doing his best to hold on to what was left of his dignity. Matt felt Tai take his hand under the table and smiled at the reassuring gesture. The others noticed and exchanged knowing looks.   
  
Nina startled them all by slapping the bill down on the table as she walked by, breaking the mood as they all burst out laughing at the expressions on each other's faces. Joe, Sora and Tai split the bill since they were the only ones who had money with them. Matt, Izzy and Mimi agreed to pick up the tab next time. No one protested.   
  
Everyone parted after that, each heading for his or her separate home. Matt and Tai went back to Tai's house to find Tai's parents just finishing their own supper. After a couple minutes of meaningless small talk they excused themselves and retired to Tai's room to watch TV. There was a Farscape marathon on the Sci-fi Channel which they watched several hours of before going to bed and promptly falling asleep.   
  
The next day passed in a more relaxed way. They slept late, went to church at ten, ate lunch. After lunch Tai dug out a couple pairs of inline skates and coaxed Matt into letting himself be taught. They spent the afternoon laughing and falling down since Tai got pulled down many times by a falling Matt. They enjoyed themselves thoroughly though, despite the numerous strange looks they received from others in the park.   
  
Supper was some sandwiches Tai had packed from home. The sun set soon after that and Matt used his newly acquired skill at inline skating to get back to Tai's as quickly as possible in the fading light. They arrived flushed and out of breath but laughing again.   
  
As they passed through the living room Tai's parents exchanged glances. They weren't blind, despite what their children might think. They saw quite clearly what was going on and approved whole-heartedly. They had seen what a grim and silent creature Yamato Ishida had been when he arrived on Friday night. It was a far cry from the laughing and joyful boy they saw now. If it took their son to make that happen, then so be it. As long as Tai was happy, and he quite obviously was. He literally glowed every time Matt showed the slightest hint of happiness at being in his presence. And they trusted Tai.   
  
Nevertheless, they decided silently as they watched Tai casually brush up against Matt with smoldering eyes; they'd keep an ear open tonight for any strange sounds...they didn't want anything untoward happening. And nothing did. Their faith in Tai was justified, at least in their opinions.   
  
Morning and a return to the boring monotony of school came too soon for Matt and Tai. They kept themselves occupied though by making snide remarks about various things, often bursting out laughing at seemingly nothing and earning glares from sourpuss teachers and suspicious fellow students. In this way school became more fun than it had been in years.   
  
After school had ended, Matt took a chance and accepted Tai's invitation to roller blade in the park for a short while. After they had sufficiently wore themselves out they plopped, exhausted, onto the ground where they'd had their picnic the previous day.   
  
Matt laid back contentedly. For what seemed like the first time in his life he was truly happy. It felt like heaven. He wished it would never end.   
  
Tai gazed ahead of him pensively, occasionally stealing glances at the blonde boy beside him. He hadn't been quite sure before, but after the past two days his doubts had faded away to be replaced by calm certainty. He was truly, madly, deeply in love with Yamato Ishida. And he had quite reasonably come to the conclusion that he only had one option from this point on; he had to confess. He just wasn't quite sure how to approach the task without having the other boy slip from his grasp like an elusive wisp of fog. He just couldn't allow that to happen, because while coming to terms with his love for Matt he had reached another conclusion.   
  
Now that he had found him, life without him would be nigh unto impossible. It simply wasn't an option; he had to have Matt in his life, no matter what. Which presented the real problem. It seemed inevitable. Tai would confess, Matt would bolt, Tai would corner him and try to talk sense in him, Matt would bolt, Tai would follow him, Matt would bolt...you get the picture.   
  
Unless I'm the one who leaves, thought Tai in a sudden flash of inspiration. If Matt had been looking at Tai he would have seen a devilish grin upon his face that would have had him instantly on edge. As it was however, he had his eyes closed and so had no inkling of the dangerous emotional territory coming up.   
  
"Matt? I think we need to talk." The serious note to Tai's voice had Matt sitting up and alert almost immediately, but it gave him no real indication of what was coming next.   
  
He looked at Tai and found himself captivated by the strange look in Tai's eyes. His mind came to a dead standstill, so the only answer he could manage was "huh?"   
  
Tai felt the impulse to immediately burst out laughing at the undignified way that Matt had responded in and restrained himself. Insulting Matt was not going to help any here, and anyway, he knew that the only reason he wanted to laugh was because he was nervous. This had to be the most nerve-wracking experience in his life.   
  
"Um, well, I'm not too sure how to say this and I never was too good at beating around the bush, but ...well, here it is. I know we haven't known each other for a very long time but, at the risk of sounding corny, I love you with all my heart and soul."   
  
Then, not giving Matt a chance to respond, Tai leaned in and kissed Matt on the lips. It had to have been the most amazing experience in his entire life, at least up until this particular point in time. It was Christmas, and the first snow of the season, and scoring a goal at the biggest game of the year, and getting something right after many failed attempts all rolled into one. He was hot and cold at the same time, he was dreaming yet the world had never seemed so real.   
  
He deepened the kiss, wanting more, wanting to taste every inch of the sweetness that was Yamato Ishida. Tongues met and whirled in an intricate dance of passion. Tai felt his control slipping. He almost couldn't bring himself to care...almost. But no, he had to stop. He wasn't ready for the alternative. And so he pulled back, reluctantly relinquishing the eager mouth beneath his.   
  
Matt opened passion-filled eyes and gazed at Tai in confusion. His brain was malfunctioning badly. Why had he stopped? It felt so nice...Then something clicked. Another guy had just kissed him! Even worse, another guy had just frenched him. Worse yet, all this had happened and he hadn't even stopped it. Instead, he'd enjoyed it! A lot.   
  
Then he looked at Tai and his thought processes once again slowed. His mind fumbled briefly after the anger he should have felt then stopped, trying to grasp what it was he should be angry about. Some tiny part of him that he identified as something called "prejudices" finally whispered what it was he was searching for and he grabbed hold of it eagerly, examining it from all angels.   
  
Guys are supposed to kiss girls, not other guys. Guys kissing guys is just wrong. But how could something wrong feel so right? He just didn't understand...   
  
Tai watched Matt's confused eyes for any hint of what he was feeling but found only confusion. It was as he thought. Matt wasn't ready.   
  
"I understand Matt. You're not ready. That's okay. I can wait while you decided what you want. I want you to be completely sure of your feelings before you give me your answer. So you think about it, and search your heart for the answers. You'll find them there. Until then, I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
Matt watched through still dazed eyes as Tai got to his feet and walked off, heading in the direction of his home. He just didn't know what to do. He sat where he was, stunned, for about ten minutes before he gathered his wits enough to think to return home.   
  
As soon as he walked in the door his parents were upon him, scolding and chiding and shaking disapproving fingers in his face. His eyes didn't see them though. Instead, he saw in his mind's eye the sincere expression on Tai's face as he confessed his feelings to him. His parents finally gave up on yelling at him and let him go to his room.   
  
He flopped on his bed and stared unseeingly at the wall. Matt closed his eyes to go over the entire scene in the park. He was vaguely aware of TK entering the room and hesitantly saying his name but couldn't bring himself to care. A hand shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes briefly to see his brother's concerned face hovering in front of him.   
  
TK seemed to be asking a question but Matt was having trouble concentrating so it took a couple of attempts before he understood that he was asking, "Where were you?"   
  
Matt made what seemed to him an incredible effort to answer and replied, "With Tai. At the park. Now go away. Wanna be alone." TK looked about ready to protest but then apparently thought better of it and left for places unknown.   
  
Matt sat up after he was gone. His eyes fell immediately on the guitar case propped up against the wall across the room. Without thinking he got up, grabbed the case, and exited his room. His parents and TK were nowhere in sight so he escaped without annoying and distracting questions from all quarters.   
  
Once he got outside, he just chose a direction and started walking with no real destination in mind except to find a quiet place to play some music and sort out his feelings. He couldn't have said how long he walked but he eventually ended up at what he had come to think of as his and Tai's spot, the park. He settled down at a bench by a blooming rosebush and took out his guitar, caressing its strings and checking to be sure it was in tune with loving care.   
  
After making some minor adjustments he was ready to play. One song in particular seemed to come to mind. Without any decision involving conscious thought he began to play, then to sing, his voice full of longing. He knew the song so well that as he sang his eyes drifted shut.   
  
"In Santa Monica, in the winter time,  
The lazy streets so undemanding,  
I walk into the crowd  
In Santa Monica, you get your  
coffee from   
The coolest places on the   
promenade  
Where people dress just so  
Beauty so unavoidable, everywhere   
you turn  
It's there   
I sit and wonder what am I   
doing here?  
  
But on the telephone line I   
am anyone  
I am anything I want to be  
I could be a super model or   
Norman Mailer  
And you wouldn't know the   
difference  
Or would you?  
  
In Santa Monica, all the people got   
modern names   
Like Jake or Mandy  
And modern bodies too  
In Santa Monica, on the boulevard,  
You'll have to dodge those   
in-line skaters  
Or they'll knock you down  
I never felt so lonely,  
Never felt so out of place  
I never wanted something more   
than this  
  
But on the telephone line I  
am anyone  
I am anything I want to be   
I could be a super model or   
Norman Mailer  
And you wouldn't know   
the difference  
On the telephone line,I am   
any height  
I am any age I want to be   
I could be a caped crusader, or   
space invader  
And you wouldn't know the difference  
Or would you?"  
  
As the last strains of the music faded into silence, loud applause cut through the reverie singing put Matt into. He opened his eyes to find that he had attracted quite a crowd, which was now causing all the racket. He blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. He'd had no idea he had an audience.   
  
e efficiently returned his guitar to its case, praying for the crowd to leave. His prayers were granted as, seeing there would be no more music forthcoming, the crowd began to disperse until all but one person had left. Matt looked up, expecting to find his solitude restored. Instead he met a familiar pair of blue-green eyes.   
  
T-tani?" he stammered out. (A/N: This isn't intended to be a self-insert. I'm just too lazy to think up a new name. ^_^0)  
  
In the flesh," her cheerful voice answered.   
  
What are you doing here?" Matt asked, focusing intensely on the ground so as to avoid meeting her knowing eyes.   
  
I came to see you Matt. We need to talk. And don't you even think about saying no. I'm not giving up until I get what I want and you know how stubborn I am." Matt nodded assent, still not meeting her eyes. Tani sighed. "You're not gonna make this easy for me are you?" Tani settled on the bench beside Matt. "I understand why you did it, why you were so cruel. The others thought you were just showing your true colors or something. I wasn't sure, but then I heard you moved and I understood. You just didn't want to say good-bye so you pushed us all away.   
  
I know you were trying to do the right thing, but ultimately you just made it worse. Now our last memories of you are bad ones...well I've got news for you! I'm not letting that happen. We're still friends. Everyone else was busy and couldn't come this time but we're all gonna visit. We miss you. That wasn't my only reason for coming though. I also wanted to make sure you were happy in your new home." Matt looked up and met her eyes.   
  
"I'm happy."   
  
Tani grinned. "Now that's more like it! Of course, you're using the 'butt out, it's none of your business' look but at least you're talking. Moving on, you're lying. That's a problem. Talk to me Matt. Tell me what's wrong."   
  
Matt looked down again. He was silent for a long moment and Tani was afraid he wasn't going to tell her. But then, "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do."   
  
"What's the problem?"   
  
"I can't tell you."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"You'll hate me."   
  
Tani's forehead wrinkled in thought. She had a feeling she was missing something here, but she couldn't quite grasp what. She looked into Matt's eyes and saw a sadness there that made a vision flash before her of brown eyes with that same look. "Does it have anything to do with that boy I saw?" Matt looked at her sharply when she said this so she continued to act on her hunch. "With the wild brown hair and beautiful brown eyes?"   
  
"You always were a sucker for eyes," commented Matt flippantly. He avoided her eyes though, and that was enough answer for her. She decided to hazard a guess.   
  
"Are you in love with him?" Then, in a burst of inspiration, "Or is he in love with you and you don't know what you feel? Makes sense. Explains that look he had and why you're so confused."   
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Matt in amazement before he could stop himself. Tani shrugged.   
  
"Played it by ear. So now will you tell me about it?" Matt hesitated for several seconds but she wasn't worried. She knew she had him exactly where she wanted him.   
  
"I suppose it doesn't matter," he muttered, then continued reluctantly. "His name is Taichi Kamiya, Tai for short. I met him on my first day here."   
  
"At school?" Tani prompted.   
  
"No, we- Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari and I- were walking home from school when these bullies surrounded us, just being jerks like all their type. Anyway, one pushed me, I broke my wrist."   
  
"I see."   
  
"Tai comes running in, scares off the bullies, and takes me to the hospital. He was really nice about everything too from what I remember. I went into shock for a little, but anyway, he seemed genuinely concerned. Then him and his group spent the next day protecting me from the rest of the school. That night my parents give me a choice, go with them to visit some friends of theirs or spend the weekend at Tai's. I chose the latter. We had fun, went inline skating, movies, pizza parlor...I laughed the most I have in a long time."   
  
"Then what?"   
  
Matt jumped. He had momentarily forgotten she was there. Then he sighed. He wasn't having fun. It was really hard for him to speak so openly about things he considered private. "We decided to go inline skating for a little while after school today. We sat down to rest and then he...he told me that h...he l..loved me, then he...well, for lack of a more delicate phrase, he frenched me."   
  
Tani grimaced at the indelicate phrasing, then decided to let it pass without comment. "And?"   
  
"Then he stood up, said something about me not being ready, and left."   
  
"Well what are you going to do?"   
  
"I, uh..."   
  
"And don't tell me you don't know. Just follow you heart. What is it telling you to do?" She got no response. "Fine. Let's try something different. Since this situation is really getting to you, and you're totally obsessing here, I'm gonna assume that you love Tai also. So I guess my task is to convince you of how much better your life will be if he's in it. All I want you to do is answer my questions and listen to what I'm saying. Can you handle that?"   
  
Matt almost nodded, then seemed to think better of it and stopped himself.   
  
"I'll take that for a we'll see. This is all purely hypothetical, so just play along. Let's pretend you're a girl for a minute. What would you say about Tai's looks? Just the first thing that pops into your head."   
  
"Cute I guess."   
  
"Right. And on the same note, what kind of boyfriend would he make?"   
  
"Loving and devoted. Fun."   
  
"Then- if you were a girl- would you go out with him?"   
  
"In a heartbeat."   
  
"Now you're back to your normal guy self. So tell me, are you gay?"   
  
"Y-Possibly."   
  
"Yes then. So what would be wrong with not going out with Tai?"   
  
"Everybody would hate me."   
  
"Do you have any friends here beside Tai?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Are they friends with Tai too?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Do they seem open minded to you?"   
  
"Yeah. They're some of the nicest people I've ever known."   
  
"What does the rest of the school think of you?"   
  
"Probably hate me or just don't know me and don't care."   
  
"Do you think they'd be any different if they knew you were gay?"   
  
"More hateful."   
  
"And your friends? How would they react? Hate you?"   
  
"Probably nothing would change."   
  
"So if you told Tai and things worked out nothing would change too much. Your relationship with the rest of the world would be pretty much the same."   
  
"Guess so."   
  
"But on the upside, you'd have Tai, who you admit would make a loving, devoted and fun boyfriend. You'd probably be very happy."   
  
"What makes you think that?"   
  
"Because you're miserable right now without him. Now the way I see it, you have two options. What do you think they are?"   
  
"I'm alone and miserable because everyone hates me, or I'm happy with Tai and we make our own little world where no one else's opinion matters."   
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Tani in a tone of voice that suggested she was tutoring a somewhat dense student who had finally gotten a very simple problem correct. "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"   
  
Matt looked at her and she saw his decision in his eyes. "I think you're making the right choice."   
  
"I hope so. I don't think I could stand it if I was wrong."   
  
"You want me to come with you?"   
  
"No, that's okay. You probably should be going."   
  
"K. Don't be a stranger. Friendships don't have to end just because there's a little space between you."   
  
"I think I know that now."   
  
"Goodbye Matt. See you around sometime," Tani said as she headed for her car, waving at him cheerfully.   
  
"Bye." Matt waved back and smiled, conveying with that one facial expression the thanks he couldn't express in words. Then, as she rapidly became a small figure indistinguishable from those around her he dismissed her from his mind.   
  
Turning in the opposite direction he resolutely began walking toward Tai's house. Time passed with excruciating slowness. Every step seemed to take months, years, decades even. So agonizingly slow was the journey to Tai's house that by the time Matt actually arrived there he almost felt ready for what would come next. Almost being the key word. Still, it was now or never. Matt knew he'd never again work up the courage to do this, not if he waited a million years.   
  
He knocked softly, then waited a few moments. When no answer seemed forthcoming he almost lost all his nerve then and there but Tai's face floated in front of his eyes and instead he steeled himself and knocked harder. The door opened this time and Mrs. Kamiya's face appeared from behind it.   
  
"Oh hello Matt. Come right in. Tai's in his room, hopefully doing his homework."   
  
Matt smiled nervously and followed Tai's mother into the apartment. In the living room Tai's father looked up briefly from the day's paper to smile, then returned his gaze to the sports article he was reading. Kari, doing dishes in the kitchen, also smiled at him but didn't comment.   
  
"Go right in, I'm sure Tai won't mind," encouraged Mrs. Kamiya. Matt gulped but forced himself on. He paused slightly before the door, pondering what to do, then knocked lightly as a form of warning and without waiting for a reply, entered the room.   
  
As Matt walked in Tai lifted his head from the desk where it had fallen and looked at Matt groggily. It took Matt a moment to realize that Tai had fallen asleep while doing his homework, but when it finally sunk in, he laughed. Tai looked indignant for a second, then reluctantly joined in. The laughter didn't last long though and when it died down both boys looked serious.   
  
Uncomfortable silence fell over them for several minutes. The boys just looked at each other solemnly, neither prepared to make the first move. Tai cleared his throat and broke the awkward silence. "Have you decided?"   
  
Matt nodded speechlessly, struggling to find the right words for what he wanted to say. The silence stretched again. Hope and despair fought for control in Tai's eyes. Hope argued that the very fact that Matt was there so soon indicated that he loved Tai back. But despair turned that around by countering that perhaps it merely meant that Tai wasn't even important enough to consider.   
  
As the agonizing silence grew longer Matt finally took a deep breath and spoke. "I suppose you've already guessed that I don't get along well with my parents and haven't had any read friends for a while. I've always had problems getting close to people, and it's just gotten worse as I've got older. In fact, people seemed to find it very amusing to gang up on me and beat me up. It was a common occurrence at my last school for years. Happened at least once a month. The only reason I had any friends at all at my old school was because a girl named Tani moved there a month or two ago and she helped me out. That's beside the point though. What I'm trying to say is I don't make friends easily, and love? It's always been some unattainable goal I would never reach. Sure TK loves me, but in a brotherly way, not a loverly one. I thought that even if I did fall in love with someone, they'd never love me back. I was pretty well convinced I was worthless.   
  
Then I came here and met you, and I found myself slipping, losing my loner attitude that I'd cultivated so long. I didn't want to be alone anymore. And you were the reason for that. I found myself caring more and more for you. I tried to ignore it, tried to make it stop, but it was too late.   
  
Earlier this afternoon you said you weren't very good at beating around the bush. Well, I think it's time for me to stop doing just that. I don't know how or why, but I love you Tai Kamiya. And that's all there is to it. No matter how much I may try to deny it, it's still right there. I love you."   
  
Matt anxiously scanned Tai's face for any sign of what he was thinking, praying to anything that was listening that it all hadn't been some kind of cruel joke. Then Tai's face lit up with joy and Matt felt a heavy weight lift from his soul. It was the most amazing feeling, even better than when Tai had kissed him earlier. It was like he had been watching everyone else fly around all his life, longing to soar overhead like they did but unable to because he was chained to the ground and every time he began to rise into the air his shackles would bring him down. But now he was free and unchained, flying through the air. And it was even better than he had imagined because he wasn't alone.   
  
Tai caught the gist of this in his face and felt his joy increase at having made his loved one happy. Silence pervaded the room once again as they both just basked in the joy of being young and in love, no matter what hardships may come. Faint noises from the living room TV drifted in.   
  
"This feels good," said a somewhat distorted voice. The boys exchanged glances and then burst out laughing.   
  
"What...hehe...was...haha...that?" gasped out Matt as he regained a little control over himself.   
  
"Dr. Dolittle I think," answered Tai, shaking with suppressed mirth. "Sums it up pretty good huh?"   
  
"Sure does. I never knew I could be this happy," Matt said, serious to the core all at once.   
  
Tai inched closer to Matt, then wrapped an arm round Matt, pulling him close. "Well I'm glad I could be the one to make you feel that way." Matt leaned contentedly against him and sighed.   
  
"I wish this would never end."   
  
"It doesn't have to."   
  
"But we can't be open about this. I know that if my parents ever found out they'd do something drastic. Probably like move to another country or something. I think they already have something against you. They weren't too happy about me spending the weekend here."   
  
"I think I have the perfect solution to that. But first...you don't have any objections to telling the others do you? I think- know- that they already have their suspicions about us. And I also know that they'll honestly be happy for us."   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
"Plus, they could help us out. You know, get Sora or Mimi to pretend to go out with you to keep your parents happy." Matt perked up a little at this suggestion.   
  
"That might work-"   
  
"It will work. You shouldn't worry so much. Relax a little."   
  
"But-"   
  
"No buts."   
  
"So what if-"   
  
"No ifs either!"   
  
"And maybe-"   
  
"No and maybes! Honestly! Do you never shut up?!"   
  
"Nope. Guess you're just gonna have to shut me up!" Matt lifted his head from Tai's shoulder where he had let it fall and smiled slyly as Tai finally got what he'd been driving at. Tai shook his head at Matt's clever ploy to get what he wanted.   
  
Their lips met in a searing expression of their love for each other and the world around them faded away. Why should they hear something so inconsequential as someone knocking on the door?   
  
Mrs. Kamiya waited as patiently as she possibly could for an answer, knocking repeatedly louder and louder until she was practically pounding on the door. Minutes passed and still no one answered. Finally, with a fatalistic shrug she gave up and just walked right in. What she saw shocked her, but not as much as you might expect. Nevertheless her quiet gasp was more effective at gaining the two boy's attention than any other amount of racket.   
  
They pulled apart so quickly that she almost didn't see them move. Just one second they were in one place, clinging together like there was no tomorrow and the next they were at opposite ends of the bed from each other. She stood there a moment, attempting to gather her scattered thoughts and deal with this in a diplomatic fashion.   
  
"I think we need to talk," she stated calmly. Tai was on his feet in an instant, puppy eyes turned on full.   
  
"You're not going to tell Matt's parents are you?"   
  
Two pairs of pleading eyes, one brown and one blue, turned on her, making her feel like she should just wither away for any unhappiness she had caused. She took an involuntary step backward, then masked it by continuing on out the door and into the kitchen, glancing back every step or two to make sure they were following. And follow they did, trading apprehensive looks.   
  
Matt looked especially scared until finally Tai took his hand to reassure him and he calmed down a little. After seeing the boys safely seated in the kitchen she went to fetch Tai's father, explaining the situation to him in a discreet whisper.   
  
Kari trailed along behind them, caught in a fit of boredom and curiosity. She thought about pretending to be making herself a snack while eavesdropping, but discarded that idea in favor of a more direct approach. Since there was currently only four chairs at the table, all taken, she dropped to the floor and positioned herself comfortably. This better be interesting or I'm going to go call TK instead, she thought unhappily.   
  
An uncomfortable silence stretched and she was almost ready to give up when Tai took the initiative.   
  
"Let's just be blunt about this shall we? Matt and I are in love with each other and plan on staying that way. Any objections?"   
  
"None dear. We just wanted to tell you that we support the two of you wholeheartedly. I guess we were just having a little trouble getting it out. We didn't mean to make you nervous."   
  
"You aren't telling my parents are you?" asked Matt fearfully. He had finally found a place where he felt he belonged and he didn't want to lose it so soon.   
  
"That's your decision. However, we would like to know your reasons behind not telling them," stated Mr. Kamiya sensibly.   
  
Matt looked relieved and answered in a grateful tone of voice. "They hate me, they really do. Their only purpose in life seems to be making my life miserable. And I'm not making it up out of some childish pique. They're so cold and disapproving toward me...they act like I'm some annoying relative that's overstayed his welcome but won't leave. I always feel so unwanted that I try to avoid any contact at all. And i just know they'd ruin this for me."   
  
Tai nodded agreement, then added his own two cents. "They acted like they didn't even care when Matt was at the hospital."   
  
"Yeah, I saw them. They just stalked in, not a bit of worry on their faces, then got out as quickly as possible. TK was really steamed because they acted like they didn't even care," Kari piped up from the floor.   
  
The Kamiyas considered the evidence, then sighed. They didn't want to believe anyone could be so cruel and uncaring but they knew their children well enough to know that they weren't lying. "Anyway, we just wanted to let you know that you could come to us for anything, no matter what."   
  
"Thank you," Matt whispered, feeling his eyes fill up with tears.   
  
"You guys are the greatest," reinforced Tai, squeezing Matt's hand happily.   
  
"Are you guys gonna tell the others?" Kari asked Matt and Tai.   
  
"Of course," they said in unison, then grinned at each other.   
  
"So is this little family conference type thing officially over?" continued Tai energetically. "Cause if it is then I wouldn't mind getting back to what I was doing before. Did I mention I was enjoying myself quite thoroughly? Well, for your information, I was. Matt's got quite a mouth and he sure does know how to use it!"   
  
"Tai!" exclaimed Kari. "That was just a little too much information there!"   
  
Tai's parents had started out looking a little uncomfortable but at Kari's indignant squawk the humor of the situation hit them and they burst out laughing, exactly the effect Kari had been going for.   
  
Matt blushed beet red. Tai's eyes lit on him and he made a decision righ then and there. He was going to have to embarrass Matt at least once a day, just to see that kawaii look on his face.   
  
Tai's parents got up and staggered out of the room, still laughing.   
  
Kari climbed to her feet, boredom abolished, and turned to go, then turned back around and winked. "Have fun playing tonsil hockey you two!" Matt glared at her and she bounded out of the room, full of new energy.   
  
The boys also stood up after she had left and headed once again to Tai's room, arms companionably around each other's waists. Once they were in the room, Matt fell backward onto Tai's bed with a relieved sigh.   
  
"There's actually a chance that this whole thing might someday work out, isn't there?" he asked with more than a hint of wonder in his voice.   
  
"Of course," replied Tai, settling on the bed also, albeit a little more carefully. Matt pulled Tai down beside him and cuddled closer. Tai obliged by putting his arms around him, then continuing his thought. "As long as we're together, nothing is ever as bad as it seems. What's a year or two of waiting compared to the prospect of having you with me for the rest of our lives?"   
  
"Do you promise?"   
  
"I swear by all that I hold dear, yourself at the top of that particular list, that we're going to be together forever and beyond."   
  
"You know, a week ago I would have said stuff like that can never happen, especially not to me. But you know what? I believe you now. Forever and beyond almost doesn't seem enough now, but it'll have to do."   
  



	4. Epilogue - Random ramblings from the dia...

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm finally FREE!! It's all over, the sneaking around, pretending to date Sora, Mimi, Yolei, even Kari once, it's finally ended. Tai and I did it, together like we always said we would. All right, let me back up a little.   
  
I haven't been writing lately because I was so full of doubts and worry that I was afraid if I wrote it all down, I'd just give up. You know, from seeing all the ways that things could go wrong and everything. So I didn't dare write anything down. I've been so busy worrying that I probably failed the last couple weeks of jail-er, I mean, school. Anyway, I digress. I was talking about why I'm finally FREE!!   
  
You see, today was my 18th birthday and, just like Tai and I have always planned, we told them today. My parents I mean. They took it better than I thought they would too. They didn't yell and scream or anything, just quietly ordered me out, never to return again. Much better than I expected. Although there was this one minute when I thought my father was going to hit me...Then again, if I was in his position I might have hit myself. I was being awfully annoying and full of myself.   
  
Anyway, he showed tremendous self-restraint and didn't, a wise choice on his part since Tai was ready to jump on him and start beating the shit out of him. Not that I'd really mind, but it wouldn't do to have Tai get arrested for assault or something. That's one good way to bring someone down.   
  
"Yes, excuse me, are you Mr. Taichi Kamiya? Yes, well, I have an arrest warrant for you for assaulting your boyfriend's father...You were provoked? Well I'm afraid that's just too bad, 'cos you're going to jail." I can just see something like that happening just as everything is actually going right. Whoops, there I go, digressing again. Maybe I'd be a better writer if I learned not to go off topic like that. All well.   
  
Anyway, back on topic, I'm going to be staying with the Kamiyas indefinitely. It's just first there's this little problem of money, which means I need a job. Until then, adoptive family for me. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't call them that. After all, if they're my adoptive family, that would mean I'm dating my adoptive brother. No, I think I'll just call them my good friends. That's much better.   
  
Let's see...where was I? Oh yeah, job, right. So in order to get an apartment on my own I need a job. I've been thinking about starting a band, I think I know some guys that might be interested. That'd be majorly awesome. I can just hear the crowd going wild now...no wait, that just the TV. Nice dream though, and one that might even come true.   
  
It seems like ever since I met Tai the world is just full of opportunities. Because of him I'm more than I ever thought I could be. Something about his charisma and personality seem to rub off on me so I can just be myself. I know that sounds strange, but it's true. Without him I'd be a mere shadow, trapped in an endless circle of lies. He's my everything.   
  
Oooh, that sounded neat. All sappy and melodramatic. Basically it'd totally ruin my rep. Good thing no one beside me is reading this. They'd probably be laughing themselves into a seizure. Then I would walk in, see what was happening, and kill them while they were helpless in the throes of mirth.   
  
Now where was I? I've really got to stop doing that! Oh yeah, babbling about nothing in particular. So while I'm rambling through the cluttered hallways of my mind, I might as well mention I'm going on a triple date tonight. Me and Tai, Izzy and Joe(did I mention that they got together about a week ago? Strange huh?) and Sora and Mimi.   
  
Strange how all my friends seem to turn out gay. Just the other day TK admitted to me that he does like Cody, despite the prolonged denial he's been going through. Then there's Ken and Davis. Those two are so mushy sometimes that I either want to sit there, point at them and say 'aww!' all day or gag. Which reminds me.   
  
I really need to talk to Kari sometime. I'm positive that Yolei has a thing for her and all I need is any little hint about Kari's feelings on the matter. I see another great couple in the making. Yet another job for Yamato Ishida, Cupid Extraordinaire!   
  
Maybe that could be my job instead of the band. Float around all day shooting arrows of love. Sounds fun to me. Then again, isn't Cupid usually naked? Nevermind, I save that for Tai. Private property, posted, no trespassing. You get the picture. Well, I guess I'd better wrap this up. Gotta get ready for my victory dinner with the others.   
  
Catch you later,  
  
Yamato "Finally FREE!!" Ishida  
  
P.S. Oh, and Tai, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you for reading this. What's yours is mine and vice versa. I was just screwing with your mind. Oooh, now there's an interesting thought. Screwing someone's mind. And with that inspiring thought I shall take my leave, this time for real.   
  
Later to all people big and small who aren't reading this anyway (except Tai) and until next time,   
  
Matt  



End file.
